


cats

by koolcatkenma



Series: tumblr requests [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Timeskip, soooooo many cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: one cat, two cat. four cat, five cat. how many is too many??or kenma picks up strays and it adds up
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: tumblr requests [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357732
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	cats

“Kenma, my love, the light of my life, you know how I adore you so, but you cannot bring another cat into this household.”

Kenma stood in the doorway separating the cool night from the warmth of his home. Clad in a super oversized sweatshirt, he had both hands tucked into it. And last time Kuroo checked, his boyfriend did not have a distended stomach that moved and purred.

When he had first opened the door, their younger cat Sushi jumped from the shelf to Kenma’s shoulders and was still perched there, balancing on his three paws while trying to get a whiff of the new addition, who was still hidden. 

“What cat?” The dirty-blond boy deadpanned, moving to slowly take his shoes off. Kuroo’s eyes narrowed when a rather loud ‘meow’ erupted from the liar’s stomach.

“New text tone.” 

Throwing his hands in the air, Kuroo turned and headed back into the kitchen. “Well, you and your new text tone can come and eat the dinner I made.”

After high school, Kuroo had persued college volleyball. He quickly climbed ranks and graduated with his masters in business and an offer to play for the national team. He accepted, asking first for a few months to complete an internship. Currently, he would only practice with the team and participate in home matches. Any traveling would have to wait until the new year.

Kenma, in his final year of university, was a widely successful board member of a multi-billion dollar company; the night it became official Kuroo cried, maybe a ‘lil drunk, and showed up at Kenma’s dorm with a bottle of sparkling apple cider. The whole night Kuroo babbled that he was dating a sugar daddy and that made him the sugar baby and now he was baby and Kenma sat and reminded him of the contract he had just signed, which would increase his income tenfold next year. He cried harder.

Now, the pair shared a small home close to Kenma’s job and Kuroo’s train stop. And with Kenma came their first cat. It was a stray he had been feeding at his dorm window. Sweet, old, kind Momo who spent her days lazing on the couch, sunbathing. With the new house came a new stray; Fuku was missing an eye and mostly stayed outside, but refused to spend the night out there. He slept on Kuroo’s side of the bed and brought back toys he stole from other cats around the neighborhood.

Two cats, two people; everything was balanced. And then, in a basket in the rain next to the bus stop was two tiny kittens, soaked and shivering. Kuroo had intended to foster them and foster only, but of course several months later and the pair were still running around the house causing the most trouble. Riku and Ryu refused to leave.

Sushi wasn’t really anyone’s fault; the cat had followed Kuroo home one day, allured by the smell of the fresh fish in his market bag. And he had stuck around. Three legs but the personality of a whole herd.

Five was more than enough; they were looking like a crazy cat house. But now, there was for sure a sixth, maybe seventh under what was definitely Kuroo’s sweatshirt. Just in case, he set out two more bowls filled halfway with cat food.

He could hear his boyfriend pad to the living room where his office/gaming setup was, as well as a gated area, and run back to the kitchen, missing his lumpy belly. They sat down at the island and silently enjoyed dinner. 

Over leftover apple pie, Kuroo broke the comfortable silence.

“If another cat just so happens to wander into the house, they could have their own bowl. But it sleeps on the couch; I’m too tall for another cat in bed.” Once their pie was gone and plates cleared, Kuroo moved to the couch and waited to be introduced to the newest member of their dysfunctional family.

Several minutes later, Kenma rounded the corner with the blackest cat he had ever seen. His ears were chewed up, fur long and wild making them look short. His eyes were closed; the animal had fallen asleep in his boyfriend’s arms during the short walk. 

Plopping down next to Kuroo, Kenma held the long cat out to him. 

“Kuroo, meet Minako.” The name didn’t fit the cat, but none of the others did. Why start now?

Set in his lap, the cat immediately cozied up and began purring. Kuroo almost sobbed at how cute and docile the creature was. Looking up at his boyfriend, he smiled.

“Don’t cry.”

“But, she’s so precious. She’s a baby.”

“If you cry I’ll tell your team.”

“They would understand!”

Kuroo and Minako became best buddies; her true personality was revealed the next morning: she was a little shit. Caused terror, hissed at thin air, and regularly stole socks. The duo’s favorite pastime was annoying Kenma during his streams, to the point where he would pause the game and throw whatever was closest at them. 

Minako claimed the spot right between Kenma and Kuroo’s head in bed, hissing if anyone but Kuroo disturbed her. The other cats stayed at the end of the bed until the demon was asleep. It was quite a sight; two drown men and six cats on one full-sized mattress. But they wouldn’t have it any other way.

(Until Kenma found another cat who was blind in both eyes and VERY energetic despite it)(‘I couldn’t leave him there. He kept running into the wall.’)


End file.
